Secrets to a kiss
by slowqmon
Summary: A Takari. Kari tries to find out if there is true love in a kiss. So read on.


I'll just say what I usually say before a story, read, enjoy, and review.

Secrets to the kiss

By: slowqmon

(Kari's POV)

While I lied down on the tomb, I heard TK performing his lines in the play Romeo and Juliet. At this moment, I supposedly died and TK, or should I say Romeo, is by my side saying how much he loves me. I don't remember how I got picked for Juliet but there was a big fight between TK and Davis for who got Romeo's part.

"Come, bitter conduct; come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate plot, now at once run on…" Romeo said with passion. We rehearsed this part many times. Every time TK tries to kiss me, Davis always stops it. But since we're on stage this time, I hope he doesn't interfere.

"The dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love." Romeo drank the bottle of poison in his hand. Of course, in the play we are performing now, it's only a bottle of water. 

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He continued. I felt TK's lips touch mine and he kissed me with all his heart. Slowly, he then fell down onto my body not wanting to give up the kiss so easily. But he had too since he is suppose to die.

Now I was suppose to wake up and notice that Romeo killed himself. We cut a few parts and added some lines to the real play to make it shorter. I opened my eyes to see my Romeo lying on me. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." I noticed that TK was smiling at this time. I wonder why?

"O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hand on them to make me die with a restorative." Now it was my part to shine. I slowly bent down towards my Romeo and closed my eyes for effect. I touched his lips with mine and rubbed it supposedly looking for some left over poison. 

"Lead, boy, where did you see a duel between Paris and Romeo." I heard within. My cue to speak so I broke the kiss.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" I snatched the dagger as I am supposed to. "This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." I took the dagger and stabbed myself. Not really but it looked real enough to the audience, I hope.

The rest of the time, TK and I just lied there. The play ended quickly. We got up after it ended and bowed. I saw my brother, Tai and TK's brother Matt with everybody else clapping. I guess we performed well.

The curtains closed and we went backstage. Since the play was over, I got changed and started to walk to our car when TK stopped me. "Hey Kari! Wait up!" He called out.

"Hey TK. Nice performance." I specifically meant a certain part but I didn't want to tell him that.

"Thanks." TK said and smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks. But let's just thank Davis as well for not intruding on us this time." TK and I both giggled. But we both heard a laugh down the hallway.

"Well," I could tell the laugh was from Davis clearly now. "I really didn't need to intrude." He just couldn't stop laughing. "I thought I was going to lose you Kari. But after that play, after that part, I just can't stop laughing."

"Why is that?" I asked annoyed by Davis' presence.

"You call that a kiss?" Davis boasted on. "Come on. Everybody knows that a kiss represents love. The better someone can kiss another, the feeling of love grows deeper."

"Davis, it was just a play." I explained. "I don't have to kiss him for real." I wondered how TK felt when I said that.

"Really? Then kiss him right now." Davis asked of me.

"Fine, I will." I replied to him. I felt confident that I could. But when I turned to TK, I felt hesitant. I don't know why I felt hesitant. I love him but somehow, I can't kiss him right now.

"What's wrong Kari?" TK asked me.

"HA!" Davis laughed. "See, am I right? Or am I right?"

I stood there speechless. Partly wondering how Davis knew this was going to happen and partly on how I feel about TK. 

TK saw how I felt and got more annoyed by Davis. "What do you know Davis? You barely pass any of your courses and you're trying to teach us? Give me a break."

"True, I don't do well in my marks but tell me something. What does school have anything to do with love?" Davis smirked.

"You're getting very annoying." TK stated his feelings. I was still shocked thinking about what Davis said.

"Perhaps I am to you, but I may not be to others. Either way, you still haven't answered my question."

TK let out his anger and punched Davis straight in the face. Davis wasn't expecting it and was forced back a few feet and fell down hard. Davis got up very slowly since he was still recovering from TK's punch. "Ouch TJ! That really hurt. Funny how Ken did the same thing as you did."

"So? What are you going to do about it? Hit me back?" TK was challenging him.

"No, I don't think so." Davis replied.

"Too scared?" TK smirked.

"No, I've done enough damage already." Davis explained. I looked up at TK and Davis.

"Oh really?" TK replied.

Davis turned around while talking back to TK. "Yes really." He started to walk away from us.

"And how did you do that might I ask?" TK questioned.

Davis stopped. "I don't have to punch you to hurt you. To me, there are three types of ways you can hurt someone. One, the weakest, what you just did to me, physically hit me. Two, a stronger type, you hit up here." Davis taped his head. "You mentally hit them, you mess with their minds. And three! The strongest! Right here." He put his hand on his heart. "You hit the heart. Someone they love, someone they want more than anything in the world! And from Kari's expression, I think I hit her there. And if I'm lucky, it'll get to you too."

TK was furious but Davis just walked away. After, his temper fell and turned to me. "Kari don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

I put on a fake smile, not wanting to bring TK into Davis' plan, "Don't worry TK, I'll be fine. I'll see you later ok? Bye." I lied and ran off. TK smiled, "Bye Kari," and waved to me.

My mind kept replaying the things Davis said. How a kiss represents love, how you can't love if you can't kiss. I felt so confused because I love TK, yet I can't show it with a simple kiss. I saw my brother and the other Digi-destined minus TK, Davis, and Ken. I quickly hid my feelings and changed my mood.

"Hey everybody!" I shouted happily. Even though I felt the complete opposite.

"Hey Kari! Great play!" Tai complimented me.

"Yeah! You're a really good actress." Sora said I'm a good actress. I guess I am since they haven't the clue of how I'm really feeling.

"Thanks guys. But you should be congratulate TK too." I said.

"Speaking of TK, where is he?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, and we lost track of Davis too." Yolei continued.

"And since we didn't know where you guys were, we sent Ken to look for you." Mimi added.

I wasn't sure whether to tell them the truth or another lie. I'm pretty sorry already for lying about my feelings already. "Kari?" Tai said.

"Huh?" I quickly made up my mind. "I don't know. Chances are, Davis is picking a fight with TK somewhere." I hoped that kept them busy so that I could go back thinking myself through.

"Why would Davis do that?" Cody wondered. 

"Isn't the answer obvious already?" Joe stated. "Davis is jealous that TK got to be Romeo and not him."

"So in other words Cody," Izzy continued, "TK got to kiss Kari and not Davis."

Cody finally understood now why those two always fought. "Either way, the one who ends up with Kari…" Tai said.

"Who will be TK." Matt interrupted.

"…Will be the luckiest man alive." Tai finished.

"And here they come now." Joe pointed out.

I turned and saw Ken leading TK and Davis with him. "About time you find them." Tai said.

"Sorry I took so long." Ken apologized. "I found Davis first, then TK. He told me that Kari already came back here so…"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, I was kidding. As long as they didn't fight, I'm happy." Tai explained.

Ken nodded and looked at TK and Davis. Davis was smiling while TK was unhappy. I was just plain depressed to say anything. "Anyway, since everyone's here," Ken confirmed, "let's go home."

The whole time we walked home, everyone else was talking except TK, Davis, and I. Davis probably was overjoyed to see TK and I act like this. TK probably worried about me the whole time, which is exactly the way I didn't want him to feel. Every time I tried to speak up, I suddenly felt hesitant and stopped. I felt so confused, I didn't know what to do.

Hopefully, no one suspected that I was like this, I didn't want anyone to worry about me like this. When I got home, I prepared for bed immediately. But the whole night, I couldn't sleep. I still wondered why I couldn't kiss TK even though I love him.

(TK's POV)

After I left Kari and the others after the play, I went home. I still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wrong with Kari. Damn you Davis, why did you have to hurt her? Why did you have to hurt her to get to me? Why couldn't you just hurt me instead damn you!

I walked through the door to my apartment. "Hey mom. I'm home." I called out.

"How did the performance go?" She asked welcoming me back.

"It went great!" I replied part lying.

"Great job! Did you make any of the other girls jealous?" Mom joking around.

"Mom!" I asked her to stop.

"Sorry. Anyway, it's pretty late and you have to go to school tomorrow so you better sleep now." I knew that I should but I also knew that I couldn't. My mind was too set on Kari. I want to help her but I don't know how. She didn't even try to talk to me today.

I nodded to my mom and prepared for sleep that I won't be getting. Every second I think about Kari, the more I worry about her, the more I want to help her, and the more I fall in love with her. I sighed, "Life isn't fair." I whispered.

I was right about not getting any sleep. For the whole night, I thought about Kari. I wondered how she was feeling even though I knew. When I got up from bed, I felt sleepy. I wanted to go back to sleep and pretend I was sick but I wanted to know how Kari was doing. I forced myself awake and splashed myself with cold water. It felt physically refreshing but not mentally.

Walking to school was tough, it took enough energy to try to stay awake but trying not to show my true feelings at the same time made it more difficult. "Hurry up TK!" Yolei shouted back as I tried to keep up. "You don't want to be late for school do you?"

I sped up my pace. Right now, I can slow down but in front of Kari, I can't. I don't want her to worry even more. "Coming!" I shouted back.

"Didn't you get enough sleep yesterday TK?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's because I didn't do my morning exercises." I lied. I made lies after lies. I didn't like doing it but I didn't want anyone to worry especially Kari. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

I reached my first period class to see that Kari arrived already. I sat down at my seat beside Kari. "Hey Kari," I spoke, happy to see her, "get a good night sleep?"

She turned to me and smiled. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." I lied. Somehow, I knew that Kari didn't sleep well either.

"That's good to hear." She replied.

The morning announcements turned on. "Good morning staff and students. Today is Friday, March 22. Please rise for the morning reading and national anthem."

Everybody stood up. I noticed that Kari yawned and stood up slower than usual, as I suspected, she didn't get enough sleep, if any.

"She who cannot kiss, cannot love. Now for the national anthem." I noticed that Kari flinched when she heard the reading. She must be still thinking about what Davis said yesterday. I wish I make her feel better.

Everybody waited for the anthem to come on, nothing came. "Due to technical difficulties, the national anthem will not be played." Everybody groaned and sat down again. "Yesterday's play, Romeo and Juliet was a big success. Not only did the money collected go to a charitable foundation, the performers did an excellent job…" I didn't pay attention to the rest of the announcements as I was too tired and worried to.

I barely kept awake that class. Even though each class is 90 minutes, it seemed like hours had passed by. Not only that, my first period class just had to be math. Most of the time, I wanted the period to be over so that I could talk to Kari.

I heard a thump beside me, Kari had fallen asleep due to her exhaustion. Thankfully, no one else noticed that. I knew that if the teacher found out, she would get so much detention, all the time in the digital world wouldn't be enough to compensate. Not only that, detention is so harsh, it's like a death sentence.

"Kari…" I first whispered. "Kari, wake up." I knew that talking in class would have the same consequences as sleeping but better me than her. "Kari. Wake up." I started to raise my voice and thankfully, she did wake up.

"TK?" Kari answered me. 

"Come on, if the teacher finds out you've been sleeping, you're dead." I warned her.

"Sorry. I'm really tired." She muttered back.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" Mr. Hamasaki noticed Kari and I were talking. Shoot, just my luck!

"Well, I was asking Kari how to do question 6c from the homework." I made up something quick.

"Well, did you find out the answer?" He continued. Usually if he continues, it means that I already have to serve time for detention. As long as Kari isn't involved, I'm happy.

"Yeah. She told me a very easy way to solve it." I continued as well. I really shouldn't though.

"Well would you care to answer the question for us?" My teacher persistently asked.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say now.

"What's wrong TK?"

"I forgot what the question was, could you repeat it?" I had to make something up again.

"Find the inverse of the coefficient matrix with the three equations 2x-3y+5z = 0, x+4y-z = 13, 3x+y+z = 10." He said. This question was far beyond my grade, probably grade 13 Algebra. I had no clue but I had to guess.

"Uh…" I paused to think of some random numbers. I knew a matrix is like a box, I also knew that it had to be a three by three since there are three equations each with three variables. "-5/33, -8/33, 17/33 in the first row, 4/33, 13/33, -7/33 in the second row, 1/3, 1/3, -1/3 in the third row? I mean in the third row." I stumbled because I made it sound question-like.

"Is that a guess or your answer?" Mr. Hamasaki replied. Why do I have to be stuck with a persistent teacher?

"That's my answer." I stuttered a little.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school for detention." Great, there goes my plan for tonight.

"Wait!" Kari spoke up for me. I was surprised to see Kari interrupt him.

"Yes Kari, what is it?" Mr. Hamasaki answered her.

"If anyone deserves detention, it should be me. I fell asleep in class." I was about to interrupt her and say that she had nothing to do with this but she continued on. "I didn't get any sleep last night so I'm really tired today. If you're going to give out detention to TK, give it to me instead." Most of the class gasped. Even I was shocked that she would admit to this. 

"Why didn't you say so? If you're tired, you can go home. But what TK did is inexcusable."

"I'm fine." Kari replied sternly. "Just don't give him detention. I'll gladly switch places with him. He has other things to do tonight." Kari was right about that. I did have plans tonight but it would be pointless if she wasn't there as well.

"Kari, you don't have to…" I couldn't even finish my sentence since Kari cut me off.

"Yes I do. I dragged you into this and you don't deserve it." She said. I didn't want to fight with her. Even though I wanted it to be me instead of her, I didn't want to argue with her. I just hoped that Mr. Hamasaki would keep his word and give me detention instead.

"Sorry, but the detention goes to TK." Mr. Hamasaki said. "And that's final." Thank you.

(Kari's POV)  


Why do the bad things always happen to him? Why can't they happen to me instead? This is all my fault too. I'm sorry TK.

BRING!!!

The bell rang and the period's over. I packed my books and stood up to head for the next class.

"Remember to do your homework. And I'll see you after school TK." Mr. Hamasaki said.

I saw TK nod and then he caught up with me in the hallway. "Sorry I got you detention." I apologized. "If it's as long as the rumors say they are, you're going to miss your basketball game."

"It's ok, it's only a game. I'm just glad that you didn't get detention as well." I heard TK say but I'm not sure if I heard right.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I care about you. If you get home earlier, you can get the sleep that you need." He replied.

I nodded but I think it was more than that. The rest of the classes I tried harder to keep awake. But at lunch, both TK and I fell asleep the whole time on a bench outside. I asked Yolei to wake us up once lunch was over.

During that time, my mind replayed what Davis said and the morning reading. I didn't know what to do. I mean I can kiss anyone I want but how come I had trouble with TK? I love TK, but why can't I kiss him with all my heart? Or did I use all my heart? Or was there something else I'm not doing right?

"Hey Kari?" I heard a voice call out.

"Yolei, is lunch over already?" I asked waking up.

"Actually, it's Ken and there's still a few minutes left." Ken changed to our school a few months ago. He's become quite the kind person since and he's still popular as ever.

"Why did you wake me up so early then?" I was tired and cranky. I just wanted to sleep.

"Because we need to talk." Ken said, paused, then started again. "About last night."

I felt awake immediately. "What did you say?" I rushed to ask him.

"Last night, I saw what happened between you, TK, and Davis and I want to talk to you about it." Ken replied.

"I guess I should wake TK up too then." I said. 

I was about to wake TK up when Ken stopped me. "Wait." Ken grabbed my hand and then let go. "Sorry, but I want to tell you something personally. Then you can tell TK if you want ok?"

I wasn't sure what to expect and I would feel better if TK was with me. "Fine." I reluctantly said.

"Ok." Ken sat down beside me. "Remember how Davis said that a kiss represents love and the better someone can kiss another, the feeling of love grows deeper?" I nodded as I was replaying that part for the past few hours. "Well, he's partially right." I was about to cry when Ken said that. "But only partially right."

"Why only partially?" I asked curiously.

"It is true that a kiss represents love but kissing isn't the only way to express your feelings." Ken explained. "Kissing someone usually means you like someone and the better it is, the more you love that person. But loving someone doesn't mean that you have to kiss them." I started to realize that now that Ken explained it to me.

"There are many ways to express love." Ken continued. "Kissing is one of the ways. There are many others that I'm sure you already have done."

"Like caring." I added. 

"Exactly, like caring for someone." Ken finished.

"TK said that he cared for me. He came for me when I was trapped in another dimension." I described that time to Ken.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that you've done the same for him sometime."

I thought hard. I reminisced of all the times TK and I were together. I tried to remember the times that I cared for him. "Well yesterday, I didn't want him to worry to much about me even when I'm feeling bad." Ken nodded so I continued. "Today, I tried to switch detentions with him. I know detention isn't as big as being trapped in another dimension may be but I didn't want him to serve detention. Partly because I was the one that caused it, but partly because I guess…I care for him."

"Yeah, I heard what happened. News spread fast." Ken replied.

"Yeah. I was also worried that he didn't get enough sleep last night so I came up with the idea that we'd both get some rest at lunch."

"See, I told you." Ken said standing up, "You two share a bond that is great enough that you two don't have to kiss to show it."

I realized that now. All the time TK cared for me was because that he loved me. Not only, all the time I cared for him as well, was because I love him too. I felt very relieved to realize that now. "Thanks Ken." I was very happy that he helped me out.

Ken smiled and nodded. He checked his watch and said, "We better get going, class is starting very soon."

"Ok." I turned towards TK. "Hey TK?" He woke up instantly.

"Yeah Kari? Is it time to go already?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ack!" TK yelled out and got up. "I was having such a nice dream too."

"About?" Ken asked.

"Oh hey Ken. Sorry, I didn't notice you were here." TK asked for forgiveness.

"It's ok." We started to walk back together. "Anyway, what were you dreaming about?" Ken asked again.

"Huh? Umm…Oh I forgot that I have a test next period. Gotta run, see ya. Bye Kari." TK waved bye and ran off.

"Hmm…" Ken wondered. "He must have be dreaming about you."

"Well…maybe." I said and blushed. I guess I never thought hard enough to realize that I love TK and he loves me back.

"Of course he did." Ken sounded absolutely confident. "Anyway, I'll see you later ok?"

"Thanks again." I said and he left.

The rest of the classes were a breeze since I got some sleep and my problems out of my mind. School soon ended for the day and the weekend. I wanted to go meet TK and serve time with him in detention but he said for me to go home and get some sleep, so I followed his advice.

As I was walking out of school, I heard the person I expected the least to approach me. "Hey Kari!" TK shouted.

"TK?" I asked not believing that he got let out early. "What are you doing? If you skip detention, then you're just adding to your time!" I warned him.

"No, Mr. Hamasaki let me go." TK replied.

I couldn't believe it. "That's great…" I paused to think why Mr. Hamasaki let him go. "Why though?"

"Well, remember that question he asked me in class?" I nodded since I remembered perfectly. "Well, somehow through a twist of fate, I got it right! He told me that and wondered how I got it. I told him I guessed and he couldn't believe it! So he said that if I had something else to do tonight and I did!"

"That's great!" I shouted and hugged him to congratulate him. "Now you can get to your basketball game."

"Actually, that's not the plans I had in mind." I wondered what else he was up to. "I want to spend the night with you."

I was thrilled to hear that. "But…" I was worried about something else though.

"But if you're tired, I understand. Both of us didn't get enough sleep yesterday." TK finished the sentence, even though that's not what I was going to say.

"No, it's not that. I got enough sleep during lunch."

"Ok, but if that's not it, then what's wrong."

"I don't want to make you miss your basketball game." I answered.

TK laughed a little. "Didn't I tell you already not to worry about that. I already told my coach that I wouldn't be there today a few days ago. Plus, what's more important than spending time with you?"

"TK…" I guess Ken was right. I felt a surge of love for him in me. We didn't need to kiss to express the love we had for each other.

"Ok?" He smiled and asked again.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ok."

Romeo and Juliet is not mine. The play is written by William Shakespeare, a writer from the romantic age is it? I'm not sure. Anyway, the algebra question that TK's teacher asked is a grade 13 question if you like to know. And the answer that TK gave is correct as well. The title doesn't fit too well does it? Some people won't agree with this that you can love even if you can't kiss but tell me what you think. This story is pretty big so I hope to see lots of reviews too. So… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


End file.
